ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrade (Reboot)
Upgrade was the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Appearance Upgrade had a black exterior with purple front torse and purple stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The purple circle on his head is his eye. Upgrade wore the Omnitrix on his chest. Powers and Abilities Upgrade was not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Upgrade could use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merged he upgraded the technology, making the technology he possessed far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. He could also destroy the technology he possesses, as seen in Freaky Gwen Ben. Possessing technology allowed him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with the Rustbucket and turning it into a space ship, while the moment he un-merged with it, it returned to normal. He could also make his head or his face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. He was able to upgrade the Omnitrix to permanently enhance his other aliens. Upgrade was able to fire a purple laser from his eye. Due to being made of living metal, Upgrade was able to regenerate himself. Weaknesses Upgrade was weak against electricity (being living metal). Upgrade was sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. As a toddler, Upgrade could not completely merge with technology but can if Gwen helps stretch him more to completely merged with machines. Upgrade_toddler.png History Ben 10 *Upgrade first appeared in Freaky Gwen Ben, where he destroyed the Titan Gauntlets and defeated Hex. *In Growing Pains, Upgrade defeated Nanny Nightmare. *In Steam is the Word, Upgrade got to Steam Smythe's ship and battled the Mechanoids. *In Cutting Corners, Upgrade accidentally annoyed the Boblins. *In Don't Let the Bass Drop, Upgrade got to DJ Duster's concert. *In The Beast Inside, Upgrade battled a mutated Lester, but was defeated. *In Xingo, Upgrade unintentionally brought Xingo to reality. *In Drive You Crazy, Upgrade raced Lagrange. *In Hole in 10, Upgrade battled the Ground Hawg. *In Scared Silly, Upgrade defeated Carl. *In Zombozo-Land, Upgrade shut down the Hypno Tower. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Upgrade appeared due to a glitch. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Upgrade tried to put out a fire twice. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Upgrade caused Vilgax's ship to crash and upgraded the Omnitrix, sacrificing himself in the process. Appearances Ben 10 *''Freaky Gwen Ben'' (first appearance; by Gwen in Ben's body) *''Growing Pains'' (accidental transformation; as toddler and normal) *''Steam is the Word'' *''Cutting Corners'' *''Don't Let the Bass Drop'' *''The Beast Inside'' (accidental transformation) *''Xingo'' *''Drive You Crazy'' *''Hole in 10'' (intended alien was Wildvine) *''Scared Silly'' (selected alien was Cannonbolt) *''Zombozo-Land'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x4) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x2; removed) Trivia *Due to the events of Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Upgrade has been removed from the Omnitrix, not even appearing during Animo's mutation sequence in Animorphosis. *In Safari Sa'Bad in Tim Buktu's Lair There are pictures of Upgrade taken Before the events of Omni-Tricked: Part 4 *In the season 2 due to Upgrade being removed from the Omnitrix He still appears in the opening of season 2 See Also *Glitch Ben (fusion of Ben and Upgrade) Category:Alien Tech Category:Transformations Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Nanotechnology Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Technology Category:Reboot Aliens